Miraculous: New Team
by Rose34663789
Summary: Right after season 1. Kateri and her friends from the past all join Collège Françoise Dupont, and end up in Miss Bustier's class. Friendship and enemies are found in class, along with some magical stones and creatures. How will the game change when Archangel Dove, Madame Quill, Lucky Bunny, and Jelly Sting start working with Ladybug and Chat Noir?
1. Chapter 1

"It's my first day at my new school, Collège Françoise Dupont, and I can NOT be late." I think to myself as I head to class. "Let's see, I'm in Miss Bustier's class… Ah! Here it is." I knocked on the door. "Oh. Class, we have a new student today, come on in Kateri." I heard the teacher, must be Miss Bustier, say from the other side of the door. "Good morning Kateri, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher said. "Um… Hi. I'm Kateri Rose. I used to live in the United States, I just moved to Paris for my dad's job. I'm a bit shy, but I'm really a huge nerd at heart." I shyly say, standing in front of the class. "Welcome Kateri, there's an empty bench in the back, why don't you sit there?" The teacher told me. I replied with a quiet thank you and went to my seat. In front of me was a boy with red hair sitting alone, who appeared to be drawing something and a girl with dark brown hair. The lesson started, and ended a bit early, so I got a chance to see what the class was like. A girl with dark… blue? hair approached me, along with a brunette. "Hi, my name is Marinette, and this is my friend Alya. As the class representative, I just wanted to welcome you to our class! I hope you'll be able to make some great friends soon!" The girl with pigtails, Marinette, said. "Yeah, and if you have trouble with anyone, don't hesitate to tell us, Mari here has stood up to all the class bullies this year." The other girl, probably Alya, added. "Thanks, it's nice to feel welcome. Since you both have been here for awhile, do you have any advice about the other students?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was to accidentally offend someone or get in the wrong crowd. "Well, the class bully is Chloe, the blond in the front. Try to steer clear of her, and her "friend" Sabrina, the girl next to her. Anytime something doesn't go her way, she runs for her "daddy," the mayor of Paris. Nino and Adrien, they guys who sit in front of us, are nice, but Mari here has a crush on Adrien, so don't try to get involved with him…" "Alya!" "... and I'm dating Nino." Alya told me. Now I knew to stay away from the blond in the front, and I don't plan on dating anyone anytime soon, or ever. "Since you call yourself a nerd, Max is the smartest guy in class, he's sitting next to Kim, the biggest guy in class. They are really good friends, but Kim has a tendency to make stupid dares. Alix, the pink haired girl, is his most common target, but they get along well. Lila, the girl in front of you has a tendency to tell a lot of lies. Nathaniel, the redhead, is really artistic. Mylene and Ivan.." She points them out "are dating. Rose and Juleka, the pixie cut blond and the dark haired girl, are best friends and super nice, though Rose is much more outgoing than Juleka." Marinette continued. Maybe I should go talk to Max, sounds like we might get along. I wonder if he is into Magic the Gathering, like my friend Maria from my old home and I. Rose and Juleka sound nice, maybe I'll try to talk to them. Or maybe I'll just chicken out. "Thanks you two, hopefully I'll be seeing more of you both soon." "Bye! Good luck with your new classes!" They say as they return to their seats. Not long after, Max, the other nerd, approaches me. "So, you mentioned that you consider yourself a nerd? Tell me, what is 11 times 58?" he asks me. "Um, 638, why?" I answer, a bit confused. "No reason, just seeing if your previous allegation was true. There was about a 23.4% chance you were lying to make yourself appear better." Max replied. "Ok, cool calculations by the way. Could you teach me to do that?" I respond. So this guy can do insanely precise calculations in his head? Cool. "I suppose I could." he replies. "Hey, by the way, do you play Magic the Gathering? I used to play it with my friend Maria, but I had to move away. I haven't had an opponent for weeks." I ask. "I do play actually. I use a combination of green and black mana, what do you use?" He answers. " I tend towards blue, green, and white mana in some combination. We should battle sometime." I respond. "We should. See you around." Max says as he returns to his seat. At this time, the bell rings, signalling the end of class. I start to go to my next class, when suddenly, there's this loud scream coming from outside. I look out the window and see… A monster of some sort? "CHLOE!" It shouts. I start running for somewhere safe, wondering just what on earth is going on right now?


	2. Chapter 2

I followed the crowd of students, I think they were headed for the library. I spotted some of my classmates, I think they were Rose and Juleka. "Wha-what's going on guys? Why are we going to the library, why is there a monster screaming for Chloe?" I ask them. This is strange, monsters don't exist, this isn't normal. "We'll explain in the library, it's pretty safe there." Rose replies. She… isn't panicking, like at all. Weird. Paris is weird though, so I really shouldn't question it. After we reach the library, which is fairly empty for some reason, we go near some video screens showing security camera footage. Whatever this monster is, it's fast. Very fast. "Ok, this is hard to explain, but Paris is kinda being attacked by a supervillain. He takes advantage of people who are upset or angry, and turns them into monsters." Juleka explains. Supervillain? "Yeah, most of us have been taken at one time or another. I got upset because Chloe was bullying me about my crush on Prince Ali. I became Princess Fragrance and hypnotised most of Paris with my perfume. I even caught Chat Noir in my spell." Rose said. SHE was a SUPERVILLAIN?! But she seems so sweet. "Yeah, I got hit too, I was mad that I missed the class photo, I thought I was jinxed when it came to pictures. I ended up as Reflekta, and turned people into copies of me. I transformed Chat Noir too, but I didn't control him." "Wow, so you two have been supervillains. That's kinda… wait, who's Chat Noir?" "Chat Noir is one of the heros of Paris, along with his partner, Ladybug. They're pretty famous, they have a statue in the park. They defeat all the akumas this city sees." "Cool, how many people have become akumas in our class?" "Everyone except the teacher, Marinette, and Adrien. Lila, the other new kid, became one on her first day." "That's cra...zy." I trailed off. There was an old man on the sidewalk in front of the school, right in the akuma's path. "I need to go. Now." I ran to go try to save that man. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to. I ran to the front of the school, pulling the man out of the way seconds before the akuma hit… and it was gone. Wow, that… thing was fast. "Are you ok sir?" I asked the man. "Fine, thank you child. One good turn deserves another." With that, he gave me a white octagonal box with gold symbols, Chinese, Japanese? on it. "Um… sir? What is th…" I start to ask. But when I look back at where he was, there was nobody there. That was weird. I didn't know how to get back to the library, so I went back to my, now empty, classroom. Once I was inside, and alone, I opened the box. Suddenly, a bright white orb tinged in gold appeared! I threw the box as far away as possible and hid behind a desk. Was this going to turn me into a supervillain too?! I didn't want to be evil! "Don't worry Kateri, I'm a friend! I promise!" a strange, flying, white thing said. I think it came out of the orb of light. "Who or what a-are you?!" I asked. I was terrified. A strange talking creature came out of the box the old man gave me! I will never trust old men in red hawaiian shirts again! My name is Angelica, and I'm here to help you. I'm called a kwami and I can turn you into a superhero!" the flying… kwami… Angelica. "Why would I be a superhero? I don't know much at all about the monsters attacking Paris and I'm not strong or a fighter at all!" I reply, panicking a bit. I can't be a hero! I'm a nerd kid who doesn't even read comic books! "You have a good heart and want to save people. You can be a saving grace for people, rescuing them from their anger. You were chosen. There is no better person for the dove angel miraculous. I believe in you." Angelica said. "Okaaaay, but what do I do?" I asked. I guess I need to be a hero, insecurity can come when I might not be in danger. "I knew you would accept this! To transform you say halo glow. Halo dim detransforms you. You will have wings that let you fly and a magic harp which you use to attack. Don't worry, it will be instinctual. You also have a special power, halo hold. This allows you to throw your halo and it will hold something, a person, building, anything, in place for fifteen minutes, but your transformation will run out in five. Then I need to eat to recharge. I prefer blueberries." Angelica explained. "Okkkkkkay, that's a lot of information. Well, the other heroes must need help if you're here, so Halo… glow?" I said. I was suddenly surrounded by a bright, white light. My white shirt with a mint cardigan and dark blue jeans with sneakers suddenly became a clean, white, skin tight suit with a skirt which reached my knees, lined with gold. I had white, feathered wings with a gold border. My pin was white and gold with five glowing buttons. That must be my counter. There was a harp at my waist and a halo above my head. I looked like an angel with a white mask rimmed in gold around my eyes. "Ok, let's go help some superheroes. Hope they don't think _I'm_ a villain!" I tell myself. I start flying out of the window of the classroom to go find the heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

So… apparently flying is instinctual for me. I'll just called it magic and hope it works on my harp. I can see the other, original heroes, of Paris on a nearby rooftop. "Hi, I saw you were having trouble with that villain, can I lend a hand?" I ask. Regardless of their answer, I was going to help, like my kwami said. "And… why should we trust you? We already trusted one false hero, why are you different?" Ladybug asked. Fair enough, I could easily be a villain. "I don't know why you should trust me. But I am the real deal, my kwami Angelica told me to help you two. I'm new to this, but I can help. I can hold the akuma or a building in place with my special power. My miraculous is my angel pin." I said. Please trust me. Please trust me you two. "Volpina didn't know about kwamis milady. Maybe this girl is the real deal. Besides, there is already an akuma." Chat Noir says. "I guess, but it would take one misstep for me to turn on you, understand?" Ladybug answers. I got a chance! "I understand, thank you!" I replied. I get to help! "So, what do you want to be called Wings?" Chat Noir asked. "Hmm… Arch… Archangel Dove. Archangel Dove is my name. Not Wings please." I answer. "Ok Dove, let's go beat an akuma." Ladybug says. "You too Chat." "Coming bugaboo." Chat Noir says. "Don't call me that Chat!" Ladybug says. "Let's go!" I say, flying in the direction Ladybug was headed. "YOU can FLY!?" Ladybug yells. "Yeah, it's my mode of transport. My weapons is a magical harp that I hope I can play." I answer. Why was it so odd that I could fly? "Lucky, I just have my yo-yo." Ladybug replied. "Are mew jealous milady. You will always be numpurr one in my book." Chat Noir says. "Stop with the puns Chat, there's an akuma, remember." Ladybug complains. "So, why haven't you beat this akuma yet?" I ask. It would be helpful to know what the difficulty was. "It's too fast. It doesn't care about our miraculouses and we can't catch up to it." Ladybug answers. "Maybe I can help, my special ability can hold it in place and you can fix it." I reply. This is probably why I am here, to stop the akuma from moving. "How long will it last?" Chat Noir asks. "It won't be able to move for fifteen minutes or until the cure is released, but I only have five minutes till I detransform." I answer. "That could work, all we need is to lure it somewhere." Ladybug says. "Your Lucky Charm might help with that milady." Chat Noir suggested. "Right, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yells as she throws her yo-yo into the air. "A pair of sneakers? What on earth do I do with these?" She asks. Looking around, she seems to lock onto the tv station. "Of course, it's bait!" She says. "Come on, we need to get to the tv station and set up a video of Chat and I with the shoes!" "Alright milady, let's go. But, why isn't Dove going to be in the video?" Chat replied. "I can guess that. Nobody knows I exist yet, so I can surprise the villain with my ability." I stated. "She's right Chat. Besides, she can man the camera. We need a live stream in the streets for the akuma." Ladybug replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chat said. Ladybug sent out her yo-yo towards the tv station, Chat started jumping with his baton and I flew there, well out of sight of civilians. Best keep the surprise for the villain a surprise for everyone, right? We entered an open window in a studio with a camera. With a bit of help from a tech guy, while I stayed hidden, the camera was setup to broadcast to every television and phone in the city. He then left, not wanting to be in the area when an akuma showed up. "Hey Fasttrack! I got some shoes which are way faster than your lame sneakers! You want them? Come get them!" Ladybug said while holding up the shoes with Chat Noir standing next to her. I cut the camera and flew up to hide until I use my power. "The akuma will purrobably be here soon milady." Chat said. "Then let's get into a formation like with Reflecta." Ladybug replied. "On it bugaboo." Chat Noir replied. "Again, don't call me that!" Ladybug yelled. They got into some sort of formation, and the akuma entered seconded later. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! Where are those SHOES!?" the akuma, Fasttrack yelled. "You want them? Come get them!" Ladybug taunted. She ran towards the middle of the room, right under me. Perfect. I suddenly yell, "Halo Hold!" I grab my halo and throw it at Fasttrack. It grows to surround her and shrunk so it held her in place perfectly. She couldn't move, but she was still kicking, and we couldn't get her shoes. Chat Noir uses his Cataclysm on them by brushing past her feet, but he would certainly have a bruise. A black and purple flew away, which Ladybug captured in her yo-yo and released pure white. "Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug calls, and a swarm of ladybugs repair the entire city. "Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir say with a fistbump. I fly down, my pin beeping. So were their ring and earrings. "Well, we need to go. You were very helpful Archangel. We have patrol at 9:00 tonight, you can join us. We can help you practice, like with your harp." Ladybug says. Looks like I was accepted. "I'll be there, does this mean you believe that I'm a hero?" I ask. "Purrtainly, we would have been chasing that akuma for days without you." Chat Noir said. "I have seconds left. Bug out." Ladybug said swinging away. "Bye milady." Chat Noir said with a dreamy look on his face. After Ladybug disappeared, I said, "You like her, don't you?" "Yeah, all of Paris knows I love Ladybug. I know she and I are meant to be, she just doesn't know yet." he said with a wink. "Well, good luck, I got to go. Bye Chat Noir." I say as I fly out an open window. I make it back to the classroom I was in earlier and detransform. "That was terrifying Angelica, how do I do this?!" I say to my kwami. "Relax, you were perfect out there. You used your power well and are still a surprise for akumas. Win-win in my book." Angelica replied. She then flew into my blue purse which I use for my school supplies. I head back towards Miss Bustier's classroom along with all the students in the hallway. As the classroom filled up, I started thinking about the implications of being a superhero. Ladybug and Chat Noir are pretty famous, I will probably gain a reputation too. Maybe there is a good source of information on the superheroes and maybe previous akumas. Rose and Juleka walk back towards me, probably to check on me since I never came back. "Hey Kateri! Did you get out of the akuma attack okay?" Rose asked. "Yeah, I'm good. Hey, is there a good source of information on those superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, available?" I asked. The more information I have on previous akumas, the better. "Yeah, Alya runs a blog about them, the Ladyblog. She has the best information on the heroes. She films almost every akuma attack. Some of her videos even end up on the news." Juleka said. "Thanks Juleka. I was hoping to get some information about something which I will likely experience while living in this city." I say. Ladyblog, I need to visit that before patrol. "Sure Kateri. Ask anything you need to. We'll answer." Juleka replied. They then went back to their seats for the rest of class. I just needed to get through the day, finish any homework I had, look at the Ladyblog, and go on patrol. Piece of cake. Not.


	4. Chapter 4

**When I got home after school I went straight onto the Ladyblog. I finished all my homework in class, one of the benefits of being used to advanced classes, average classes were very easy. It really was a shame that there weren't any advanced classes at Collège Françoise Dupont, but it's the only school nearby.**

*Time skip. During this time, Kateri learns about all the previous akumas.*

Wow, there's been a lot of akumas. Hopefully I can help with future akumas, but for now, I need to learn about my powers. I grabbed some blueberries from the 'fridge for Angelica, which she has been snacking on for a while. "Time for patrol Angelica. Halo Glow!" I call as I transform once again. I fly out my window, thankfully Paris doesn't put screens on the windows often, and flew to the Eiffel Tower, where Alya often say the heroes start patrol. It was as good a place as any. Shortly after I arrived, a zip told me that Ladybug was right behind me. "Hey Ladybug. Are we ready for patrol?" I ask. "Almost, just waiting for Chat to show up." She replied. "Aww, are you guys talking about me?" another voice, Chat Noir said. "Just complaining about your tardiness chatton." Ladybug replied. "Well, let's go then." Chat answered without missing a beat. "Actually Noir, we're helping Dove train tonight instead." Ladybug responded. "Really? Thanks so much." I say. I thought I would have to train on my own time. "Sure, we trained together, and these akumas are more difficult than the ones we started with. You need all the help you can get." Chat said. "Okay, let's see what you can do with your harp, shall we?" Ladybug requested. I plucked some strings and a shot of white light burst out, in a short, strong ray. It did some damage to the platform we were standing on, but not too much. "Cool, looks like Jagged Stone as guitar villain's power, except different abilities." Chat commented. "Thanks, I had no idea I could remotely play a harp. I don't consider myself very musical." I reply. "Well, you can certainly fight with one, those blasts look powerful." Ladybug said. "Let's start the patrol of the city then, you know how to fly, right?" Chat asked. "Yeah, for some weird reason, I know exactly how to fly." I replied. "Cool, let's patrol the city then." Ladybug said.

*At the end of patrol, no incidents*

"Well, time to split. I don't know about you two, but I still have homework tonight." Ladybug said. "I still have a bit." Chat replied. "I finished mine." I answered. "Lucky, well, bug out." Ladybug said swinging away. "Bye Dove." Chat said as he left. With no one left, I flew off the tower, back to my house. I detransform and give Angelica some blueberries. "Goodnight Angelica." I say as I get into bed. "Goodnight Kateri." Angelica replies, going to sleep in a drawer with a blueberry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had my miraculous for a few days now, getting into the swing of having a kwami riding in my purse and always wearing a pin. It's actually pretty cool, I never imagined I would be saving lives with other superheroes as a teenager, but here I am. My favorite class is about to start, math class. "Everyone, please take a tablet and open the document I sent you and complete this paper based on it." the teacher, Mrs. Allen said. We opened the software to a lesson on trigonometry, when there was a loud** ** **BOOM!**** **From across the city. Lucky for me, I learned this last year, in America. "May I go to the bathroom miss?" I asked. "Be quick." She replied. I quickly went to the bathroom and unzipped my purse. "Angelica, Halo Glow!" I call as the magic covers me. My everyday clothes become my super suit, complete with my harp and wings. I quickly flew out the window towards the explosion I heard. "Hey, is that another akuma?" I heard a citizen ask. There's no time to answer him, so my actions will have to be enough. I see Ladybug and Chat Noir coming up just behind me, and I a girl who looks like Alya running down the street. School must have been called off then if she's here. "Let's get the akuma and go." Ladybug said to Chat and I. "On it m'lady." Chat replied. "I'll take the sky." I call as I fly up to survey what was happening. "Guys, this one is pretty destructive. There's at least seven buildings reduced to rubble." I call down. What on earth happened to make this guy mad, he leveled a whole block. "I am Destroyer and nobody will call my constructions shoddy again!" The akuma yelled. "Isn't destruction my thing?" Chat Noir quipped. "Arrgh, not the time Chat." Ladybug groaned, focusing on the akuma. "It must be in his hardhat, let's try to get it." She yelled. Suddenly, the akuma caused a building to fall, right towards a group of civilians. None of us could get there in time, but my power could. "Halo Hold!" I yelled and threw my halo at the building. The civilians were safe underneath, the halo wouldn't let the building fall. "Let's end this fight, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said. I was too high up to see what she got, but she yelled to me, "Get ready to smash some rocks Dove!" I pulled out my harp and got set to play. Suddenly, a huge boulder from a smashed building flew towards me. When it was right over the akuma, I played my harp and sent a dart of light which turned the boulder to dust, raining over the akuma. Chat Noir jumped in through the dust towards the akuma, and with a call of Cataclysm, he destroyed the hard hat and Ladybug purified the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Could be heard from Ladybug as her charm, a catapult apparently, was thrown in the air near me and the city was returned to normal. Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped on the ground as I flew down to be closer to everyone. "Nice work today Dove." Chat said. "Yeah, that akuma was much easier than normal." Ladybug added. "I'm happy to help." I replied. "Ladybug! Ladybug! Do you guys have a new teammate?" Alya asked, running up to us. "Yep. Meet Archangel Dove. She'll be helping Chat and I from now on." Ladybug replied. "Well, Archangel, do you have anything to say to Paris as a new hero?" Alya asked me. "Umm… I'll do my best to help out, but I'm only human, I definitely won't be perfect. Wish me luck." I say. "So cool! You heard it here first Paris, we have another hero!" Alya told the viewers through her phone. All our miraculouses start beeping, so we split up and head to our respective areas to detransform. I reach the school bathroom just as my transformation drops. "Hey Angelica, you good?" I ask my kwami. "Yep Kateri, just a bit tired." She replies, floating to my purse with a stash of blueberries inside. "Okay, let's get back to class." I returned to math class just as the activity was finished. Wow am I glad I already learned the information, I would have loads of catch-up work to do. Marinette and Adrien walk in too. Huh. Guess they need a bathroom break too or something.**


	6. Chapter 6

I've been in Paris for a few months now, and life couldn't be cooler. School is a bit boring since it is all review, but being a superhero completely outweighs that. Angelica is so adorable and my new classmates are really nice, except Chloe and Sabrina, but I don't like people like that anyways. I've gotten closer to Max, Juleka, and Rose over this past month. Max is cool to hang out with and play complicated games with, he even taught me to play Dungeons and Dragons. A lot of people think we are dating, but we are just good friends. I don't tend to differentiate based on gender, so that's probably part of it. Oh well, that's my life. Rose and Juleka have been helping me learn about the culture of Paris and be able to hang out with the other girls in the class. "Hey Kateri!" I hear Rose call from the inside of the school as I walk in. "Hey Rose, Juleka." I reply. "So, uh, did you hear?" Juleka asked. "Hear what?" I reply. Please don't be another akuma, I don't like making excuses. "We have another new student! And she's in our class!" Rose cries. Another classmate? "Cool." I reply. "Do you know her name?" "Not yet, but we all will soon." Rose replies. "Then let's get to class so we can meet them." I answer, walking toward our classroom.

*Time skip to beginning of class.*

? POV

First day of school, in Paris of all places. Don't be nervous, you got this. Just be your bubbly, sweet self. You will be the only porcupine in the school, you have to represent. Wow, now I know how Kateri must have felt when she moved. No, focus. You got this. "Honey, you can come in. Introduce yourself." I hear a voice call from inside. That must be the teacher. I slowly open the door and walk inside.

Kateri POV

No way, she looks just like… "Hi, my name is Savannah Cardinal. I am from Ohio, in the United States. I'm pretty outgoing and hope to find some great friends here!" She says. No way. "Savannah? Is that really you?" I ask. Please be her, please be her. "Kateri?! You're here?" She says. "Savannah!" I yell, as I run up to hug her. "Kateri!" She says, hugging me back. "So, Tozzi isn't getting daily hugs anymore?" I ask with a smirk. "I actually trained a younger friend to do that for me, since I'm in Paris now." She replies, smirking back. "Well, this is a surprise girls. Why don't you sit next to Kateri, Savannah?" Miss Bustier says, trying to get control of the situation back. I took Savannah's hand and led her back to our seats. "Now then, let's start the lesson." The teacher says. Savannah and I definitely need to catch up, it's been years.

"So, why are you in Paris, Savannah?" I ask. "Oh, my parents are in working in other countries for volunteer work, so I'm living with my aunt and uncle here for awhile." Savannah replied. "That's cool, my dad was moved here for his job." I tell her. "Cool. So, do you think you can give me a tour, since I'm new here?" She asked. "Sure, but I do need to warn you about something…" I reply. "What's up?" Savannah asks. "Well… Paris is kinda, sorta, constantlybeingattackedbypeoplewhogetturnedintosupervillains." I say quickly. "Supervillains?" she questions. "Yeah… magic exists in Paris, so if you hear screaming or a big boom, just run and hide as soon as you possibly can." I tell her. I may not follow those rules, but I don't want to see my good friend get hurt. "Okay….sure?" she said. "I just want you to be safe Savannah, now come on. It's time for your official Paris tour with the class!" I say, pulling her over to our class. Everyone except Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila are here to show Savannah around. We start near the zoo, exploring the various exhibits. "Clearly you didn't lock the cage if the animals got out!" someone yelled, walking out of an office. "B-but sir, I swear I did, someone must have unlocked them or something!" another person said, red in the face with anger. "I don't care, YOU'RE FIRED!" the first person, presumably a supervisor, yelled. The other man ran away quickly. He appeared incredibly angry. We all shrugged it off, though I started looking around for possible hiding places.

*Ten minutes later*

"I AM THE LOCKSMITH AND YOU WILL ALL STAY PUT WHERE YOU BELONG!" an akuma yelled nearby. Some other zoo visitors were getting zapped, and ended up with cages around them. "Run guys!" Marinette yelled. I looked around and ran toward the nearby bushes so I could transform. The rest of my classmates started running for the entrance. "Angelica, halo glow!" I called as my transformation began. I quickly flew out of the bushes and made sure my classmates were safe. They were all running for the entrance, but Savannah appeared to be looking around… for me probably. Whoops. "Everyone out, it isn't safe here!" I yell to them. Of course, this drew the attention of the akuma towards them, but I broke each of his beams with one of my own. "Hurry!" I order them. They all dash for the door, all 11 of them. Wait, shouldn't there be 13? No time, focus on not getting hit. Hopefully Ladybug and Chat Noir show up soon…

*Savannah POV*

Great, Kateri is missing, there's an angel hero protecting us from a power maniac, could this day get any weirder? I think the villain isn't chasing us anymore, but I'm still terrified. "Based on statistics, the akuma is less likely to attack us if we are in groups of three or less, without anyone or anything which triggered it." Max said. "In other words, split up." Alix clarified. Alya and Nino paired up, along with Max, Alix, and Kim, Rose and Juleka joined with Nathaniel, Mylene and Ivan joined together, leaving just me, alone. We all split up, getting as far from the zoo as possible. I am so getting lost on this trip, aren't I? I get a good distance away, and see an old man struggling to put his key in his door. "Do you need some help sir?" I ask him. "Well, it would certainly be appreciated young lady." he replies. I open his door for him, and he gives me a strange octagonal, brown box with black symbols around the edges. Odd. Well, Paris is different. For some reason, I go to an alley to open the box. There's a bright brown and white light, and a small… quilled creature appeared. It looks like a porcupine or a hedgehog. "Hello Savannah! My name is Jen, and I'm the kwami of the porcupine miraculous." the flying quilly thing said. "W-wh-what?" I stutter out. "I'm here to turn you into a superhero to protect Paris." it, Jen, said. "Why me? I can't even navigate Paris, and you want me to protect it? Are you nuts?" I ask her. "Of course I'm serious. You can do this. You are my chosen, and I have faith that you can pull this off." Jen told Savannah. "Besides, you were always meant to be the porcupine hero, you are a porcupine at heart." "But, I don't know how to be a hero." I said in a quiet voice. "Don't worry, you will as soon as you transform. Paris needs another hero, the powers of the others aren't enough for this fight, we need the porcupine. Please?" Jen asked me. "Okay, what do I do?" I ask Jen. "Ok, to transform, you say 'quills out,' your weapons are quills on your back, you can also use them for transportation, and your special ability is 'quill manipulate' which changes a quill's size into what you need, like a lock pick or a sword. Got it?" Jen asked. "Hopefully, Quills out!" I say as magic rushes over me. My outfit is transformed into a brown bodysuit with a lighter pack on my stomach, with a lot quills on my back, and the miraculous turns a striped brown, black, white, and grey color, like porcupine quills. I have a brown mask rimmed in black over my eyes, and I feel stronger than before. I reach behind me, and some of my quills have a string on the back, so I can climb. I start running toward the zoo, where that angel hero and the akuma were.

*Kateri POV*

Ladybug and Chat Noir just showed up. That's the good news. The bad news is that we are all trapped in a cage now, and the akuma is stalking toward us. This cannot be the end. Chat already used his cataclysm, my halo is the only reason we haven't lost our miraculouses yet, and there isn't space for Ladybug to summon her lucky charm. Chat has two minutes left, I have three. We have thirteen minutes to get out of this cage before the akuma is free, two to protect everyone's identity. The best option is Chat detransforming to recharge, but my identity would be blown too. But we don't have another choice, do we? "Guys, I think we are stuck between a rock and a hard place. We can't do anything in here." I say. "Maybe I can help?" a new voice says. "Who's there?" Ladybug asks. "I'm Sa- I mean... Madame Quill." the brown outfitted person said. "Unless you can get us out of this cage, I'm not so sure on that." Chat said, a bit icily, but we are stuck in a cage to be fair. "I think I can actually, Quill Manipulate!" she calls as she tosses a quill into the air. It shrunk down, how is that going to help, until it reached the size of a bobby pin, or a lockpick! She starts picking the lock on the cage, but I'm down to two minutes, Chat has one. "Everyone out!" Ladybug says as Chat and I seperate to recharge. "Hurry Angelica, Ladybug and the newbie can't defeat him alone." I say as Angelica eats a couple blueberries. "I'm ready Kateri!" Angelica says. "Good, Halo Glow!" I say as my superhero costume returns, minus my halo, which is probably still holding Locksmith in place. It will probably be back in about five minutes. I rush back to fight to see Ladybug has already summoned her Lucky Charm, I can't see what it is yet. "Hurry LB, my halo doesn't have much time left." I yell. "Got it!" She replies. "She quickly throws a small rock at the akuma's hand, knocking the key he has been zapping people with out of it. I send out a bolt of magic, shattering the key and releasing the akumatized butterfly. Ladybug purifies it, and repairs everything with her rock. "Well, looks like I'm a bit late Milady" Chat says as he returns to the fight. "No worries Chat, we had it covered." Ladybug said. "Um, I'm going to head out now you three.." Madame Quill said, backing away as her earrings flashed. "Hey, can you meet up with tonight Quill?" I ask her. "We tend to meet up at the Eiffel Tower." "Uh, sure." Madame Quill said. "Bye." She said, zipping off.


	7. Chapter 7

*Kateri POV*

After the fight with Locksmith, I called some classmates so we could meet back up to continue Savannah's tour. I feel really bad for abandoning her, but I had to protect everyone from the akuma.

*Savannah POV*

That nutjob was defeated, so I ran to find a hiding place. After all, I probably don't want people to know who I am, but I just realized a big error on my part. I'm completely lost. Please tell me I can call someone… Oh yeah! I have Kateri's phone number from forever ago. Let's hope it works. I dialed it into my phone and pressed call. "Hello?" Someone said on the other end. "Hi, this is Savannah…" I said. "Oh! Hey Savannah! Why did you call me?" The person on the other end asked. "Well… I kinda got lost after that zoo fiasco, I have no idea where I am." I said. "Oh, I'll get the class together to find you. Can you go to the nearest landmark or open area? And what is near you?" The other person, presumably Kateri by now asked. "Okay… There's a big glass pyramid and a large plaza here." I said. "Oh, you're at the Louvre, you got far away. Good job. We'll be there soon." Kateri said, "See you soon." "Bye" I said right before she hung up. So, apparently I'm in a tourist trap area. Could be worse I guess, but I probably ran a bit too far away. I'm lucky I haven't seen Kateri in years, nobody can contradict me lying about joining track in my old high school.

*Kateri POV*

Wow, Savannah must have joined track after I moved, she ran super far away. Pretty much the rest of the class came back to the zoo after Locksmith was defeated. "Hey guys. Turns out Savannah ran really far away, The Louvre to be exact." I told everyone, "I told her we would go get her from there." "Well then, let's go." Mylene says, as we start walking toward the Louvre.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Savannah!" I call, running toward her. "Kateri! I've been waiting for you!" Savannah replied as she jogged toward me. "When did you start track? There is no way I could've gotten here in the time you had." I said. 'Without my miraculous that is' I thought to myself. "Uh… yeah, a year after you moved" Savannah said, though she seemed nervous. "Well, since we are here, anyone feel like exploring the Louvre?" Rose asked. "Sure." Savannah said. We all bought our tickets and started exploring the museum. Afterwards, we all went to our respective homes for the rest of the evening.

*That Evening*

"You know, Angelica, I never really thought there would be more superheroes, I kinda thought it was just LB, CN, and I. How many are there?" I asked my kwami. "There are a few superheroes without a miraculous, and a large number of miraculouses. Just the Great Guardian's box contains nineteen separate jewels. There are other boxes scattered around the world, once Hawkmoth is defeated and you are out of school, you and the other heroes will probably start looking for them." Angelica told me. "Wow, I really am naive, huh?" I asked, a bit hurt that I didn't know any of this. "Kwamis keep their masters in the dark for a reason, more knowledge leads to more stress and worse superheroes, the best thing to do is give you just a little information at a time, not all at once." Angelica responded, snuggling into my cheek. "Now come on, it's time to go to patrol with that new hero." "Alright, Angelica, Halo Glow!" I called as the magic washed over me, turning me into Archangel Dove. I flew out the window to meet up with my teammates, oldish and new.

*Savannah POV*

"Okay, so you give me the ability to become a porcupine superhero? How does this even work?" I asked the kwami in my bedroom. "Number one, I'm a magical creature, magic is going to be the answer a lot. Number two, I travel into your miraculous, your earrings, and cause your outfit to appear. I also power your quill manipulate ability, and good job using it today. As for the city's current troubles, I would recommend looking at old news reports for that." Jen told me. I think that Alya girl ran a website about the one hero, it probably has some good information. I went over to my computer and searched it up. After watching all the videos, I realized it was ten minutes before the time those other spandex wearing heroes told me to meet them at the Eiffel Tower. "Shoot, I practically need to fly! Jen, Quills Out!" I practically whisper shouted, climbing out my window before the transformation even finished. I quickly started swinging away as I looked up where the Eiffel Tower was. I'm new to the area, cut me some slack!

*Kateri POV*

It's 9:57, I'm almost late to patrol if I don't speed up now! I can see the Eiffel Tower in front of me, and another figure swinging toward it. Oh, that must be Madame Quill, that new hero! "Hey Quill, need a lift?" I ask her, flying toward the roof she is on. "What do you mean?" She asked me. "You have three minutes to climb the tower, or I could fly you up in half the time." I informed her with a smirk. "Done." She said, as I took her hands and started flying for the top of the tower. We made it with one minute to spare, just in time. Ladybug and Chat Noir were already there, seemingly waiting for us. "What purrfect timing you two. Did you wing it, or plan to arrive together?" Chat said with a smirk. "No more puns!" Ladybug and I said in unison as I set Madame Quill down. "Gee, I don't know. Puns are pretty cool." Madame Quill said. "I just found my new best friend!" Chat said, putting an arm around her with a ridiculous smirk on his face. "Not a chance, you and LB belong together." She said. "Nevermind, shippers are even better!" Chat said excitedly. "Noooo, I'm not getting together with Chat." Ladybug said, "Anyway, we need to get going on patrol. Quill, you and I are going together so I can explain how all this works. Chat, you and Dove will go together. We'll take the east, you cover the west. We'll meet back here in one hour." "See you later Quill" I said, before flying west off the Eiffel Tower with Chat close on my heels.

*Savannah POV*

"Follow me Madame Quill. We have a lot to cover in an hour, distance and information." Ladybug told me before swinging toward what I assume is the east. I throw my quill and swing after her. "Cool, you move similarly to me, I can help teach you how to use your quill. First though, how much do you know about the akumas?" Ladybug asked me. "Not as much as I would like, though I did watch all the videos on the Ladyblog." I replied. "Good, you already have a solid basis of information. Akumas are evil butterflies sent by our enemy, Hawkmoth. He is trying to get mine and Chat's miraculous to gain the ultimate power. He must be stopped at any cost." Ladybug told me. She proceeded to explain all about the akumas and what she, Chat Noir, and recently Archangel Dove do around the city, from the nightly patrols to helping civilians with minor troubles, fires, muggers, cats stuck in trees (Chat Noir always flirts with Ladybug, asking her to save him from the evil tree), and, of course, fighting the akumas. The hour flew by, and we reported back no issues or troubles. Turns out, Dove and Chat had a potential mugger they scared away, but that was all. We all split back to our homes, completely separate from each other. By the time I got home, I almost didn't drop my transformation before falling sound asleep, Jen not far behind me.


End file.
